I Got My Life Back
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: She made a mistake with what she did to Thomas. She dreams about it. But Noelle has her life back and she wants to go back to Easton. I guess it could be called a drabble. 2nd Private FF, have a gander :D
1. Chapter 1

_Thank you for the awesome reviews and stuff for my first Private story, Blood is thicker than water. _

_I decided, whilst I'm having myself a short break from MV stories, so that people actually review, that I shall write this idea that I have had for a short time. It may not make sense, but it has been in my head for ages. So enjoy._

_The wonderful Kate Brian owns everything, unfortunately not me _

_Noelle's POV:_

_

* * *

_

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

I wake up with a start, sweat rolling off my body in a disgusting way, and look over at the clock. 3:30am… I have another four hours before I need to get up, but there is absolutely no chance that I can get back to sleep with this image rolling through my head.

Thomas, chained to the pole, a bag over his head. He knew that I was there; he wanted me to help him from there. It may have been over a year ago now, but I still cannot get that out of my head. I could have saved him, but I didn't. I deigned to leave him there, thinking that it was the right thing to do for Reed, and look what happened; he died. He died because I was stupid and thought that I could trust my best friend to do something for someone… I thought Ariana was a good person, someone who could be relied upon… I never imagined that she would have it in her to go back there and kill him; I truly thought that it was one of his drug dude people who he owed money that had killed him.

I never thought it would be Ariana.

So for the past year, I have been locked in this country, this house pretty much, and been unable to do anything. I haven't been able to go away with my family to St Barts nor see with Kiran nor Taylor since we all went our separate ways; true we have spoken on the phone and stuff but when you're used to seeing them every fricking second of the day, it is pretty hard.

I look around the room of my hotel, my bags fully packed in anticipation for going home. The trial ended a week ago and I was cleared of everything, whilst Ariana was charged with his murder and sent down on 'insanity terms'. This meant that for the past week I have been partying and doing everything my luxurious lifestyle has been so generous to allow me for my entire life…

But it hasn't been enough.

She has always been there for me, I realise… since I met her at the beginning of her Sophomore year, she has been the best person in the entire crowd: Reed was, _is_, strong and independent, not scared to have her own opinion. She's a pretty great lacrosse and footy player as well; not that I would ever tell her that to her face!

I've missed her greatly since I was put on house arrest and whatever else has gone on in the past year. All I have wanted to do was pick up the phone and call her – but would she answer? From what I've heard, she got in with Cheyenne and London and all the other Billings Girls and left me behind, tarnishing me with the same brush as Ariana. I hope that that isn't the case. After all, I'm going back to be with her, to be the proper friend I ought to have been before.

I hope that she realises that I'm her best friend, that I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I hope she realises that.

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

"_**Noelle, help me!"**_

It echoes through me once again but I manage to push it down. That part of my life is over; I have already lived enough regret for Thomas Pearson… I will not live anymore.

My life starts again today.

It's the day that I return to Easton. It is the day that I manage to cancel out the past year and focus on my future… I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I _will_ do something worthwhile. I may not have been the one to kill him, but I am partially responsible for his death. Therefore whatever I do, I am doing it for two people; he may have been a drug dealer and waste of space but he was a human being and had a chance to change.

I will be the great Noelle Lange. I will succeed and take the world by storm. Starting today… the day I get my life back.

* * *

_So, what did you think? _

_I hope you liked it!_

_Please review!_

_I asked this before, but I'm going to ask it again… anybody who has read the Morganville Vampires (please don't tell me I'm the __**only**__ one who reads both series!) do you think that Noelle is __**at all**__ similar to Amelie?_

_Vicky xx_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

_So thank you for the reviews! I wasn't actually going to write more than one chapter, but I decided to do another chapter for you._

_I hope you enjoy!_

_Kate Brian owns everything :(_

_

* * *

_

Dressing slowly, I make the final preparations for my return to Easton and pack up all my stuff. I leave it in huge heaps by the door for the bellboy or whoever to take down to the car which will take me back to my best friend and my school.

I look in the mirror and internally gasp at the hideousness of my appearance; I guess the lack of sleep from dreaming about Thomas bloody Pearson hasn't exactly done me any favours. So I apply an absolute _tonne _of foundation and lipgloss, using almost an entire bottle of mascara to ensure my already long lashes stand out a while.

_Hold your devil by his spoke and spin him to the ground…_ my phone suddenly goes off with the ringtone I set mere days ago – being locked away, pretty much, for a year gets you to expand your music tastes.

Oh, it's my Dad. Is that all? I was hoping for at least someone a little more… but then again, nobody knows I'm returning to Easton today, do they? The only people who know are my parents, my Grandmother, and the new head of Easton. Yay!

"Daddy, what's up?" I say, smacking my lips as if nothing is wrong… I can't show to the world that I am weak, because then my entire reputation is destroyed.

"Noelle," he says curtly before I hear him discussing with his assistant for a few moments about what he is having for dinner. "I simply wished to say good luck for returning to school and that I am proud of you for doing it… just, _please_, try not to get into more trouble?" he finishes with a sigh, and I know I've caused him stress throughout the past year. If I had been mature and sensible, I'd have _never_ gone along with Ariana's plan to punish Thomas… I'd have realised that there was some deep psychological problem deeply rooted within there. I could have saved all of this heartache and problems of the past year, if I was simply as mature as an 18 year old ought to be.

"Don't worry, Daddy, that was my plan _all_ along," I say with a grin, knowing that I am going to at least try and stick to it… if I don't, then I'm just as bad as that psychotic bitch who destroyed my friend's, _my_, life.

"Good, well enjoy yourself, sweetheart," he says, sounding distracted and I know that my thirty seconds of his attention is entirely over.

"I will do… bye Daddy," I say before hanging up the phone. Someone knocks at the door and I look at the golden watch hanging on my wrist – it's time to go. It's time to actually kickstart the rest of my life… finally.

"Miss Lange, my name is Daniel and I am here to take your luggage to the car," a youngish looking man says promptly as I open the hotel door. I automatically give him a onceover and realise that he is a too hideous for me to even attempt to flirt with…

"They're in there," I point behind me, fastening the belt on my red mac around me tightly and clutching the large Marc Jacobs bag on my shoulder. I toss my long brown hair over my shoulder and sashay down the hallway, knowing that I have his attention entirely…

There is no need to check out, since we're such loyal guests and my Dad will have sorted everything out, so I walk outside and find the yellow Porsche that I'm driving back to Easton. I managed to persuade Dad to get Cromwell to let me have a car on campus, so it's going to be pretty damned awesome.

I want to text or ring Reed, to tell her that I'm coming back… but I want it to be a surprise. It's going to be amazing, to see her face light up as she sees her best friend; at least, I hope that that is her reaction!

The car is loaded up and within ten minutes I am on my way home, to Easton. I can't wait to be there… it's going to be awesome.

Driving and driving to my life… at least the dreams aren't bothering me anymore. That's because it's daylight and I can push them to the back of my mind.

When I go back to Easton, I hope that that will stop the nightmares… I hope.

* * *

_So, what did you think?_

_PLEASE! SOMEONE, IF YOU READ THEM BOTH, TELL ME IF NOELLE IS LIKE Amelie OR IF I'M JUST CRAZY!_

_Please review!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
